


The Pebble

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Implied sexual content but extremely mild, Kissing, Muggle bars, Post-War, Precious Ass Penguins, Romance, Tonks is flirty and knows what she wants, cute cute cute, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soon to return back to London, after having worked in Antarctica, Nymphadora Tonks decides, last minute, to strike up a conversation with the quiet magizoologist staying at the same base, Padma Patil.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Padma Patil
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Tag(line) You're It! Competition





	The Pebble

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020) collection. 



> Many thanks to the amazing hosts for such a fun competition! As always, many thanks to my beta--without you my writing would not be what it is. 
> 
> For this competition, I chose the Director's Choice which meant my prompt was given to me, and one of the characters was chosen through a Wheel of Death. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  The adventure of a lifetime begins with one small pebble. (The Pebble and Penguin)

_Imagine this:_

Upclose, her face is a disorienting mishmash—deep sapphire blue eyes, strands of pink hair, dark brown eyebrows, an odd array of freckles, things that don’t seem like they’d work together, but they do, stunningly so. 

_Imagine this:_

Upclose, her face is soft and welcoming—deep umber brown eyes with scattered flecks of gold, strands of black hair, neatly groomed eyebrows, full-lips that come together in a glossy pout, smooth skin like the surface of a pebble, soft and cool. 

_Imagine this:_

In Antarctica, the ice and snow are so bright it’s blinding. Stepping out into the sun, you have to shield your eyes momentarily, adjust to the way rays bounce off the whiteness of the ground. The ocean surrounding it, so vast in colour and depth, almost hurts your stomach to look at; you feel it lurch, knowing the frigid cold just beneath the surface of it, knowing the danger encompassing you, and your inability to separate the fear from the beauty. 

The way the landscape moves, fluidly without interruption, is much like the skin of one of the women—you long to run the tips of your fingers along with it, long to see what it would feel like to press your lips to it, just for a moment, even if it is dangerous. The colours in Antarctica, however, the way the sky turns into warm magenta bleeding into a tangerine, pressed against the navy blue, is the older of the two—it shocks you, takes your breath away. 

*******

Even though Nymphadora Tonks had been working at the same outpost in Antarctica as Padma Patil for six weeks, the two had barely spoken. There wasn’t a reason behind it, it wasn’t as if the two women didn’t like one another—their work just didn’t exactly align, and Padma had never allowed for the opportunity for chit-chat, not just with Tonks but with anyone.

Both were in Antarctica for different reasons, but seeing as how there was only one wizarding basecamp, anyone who did any work there stayed in the same location. 

Tonks found herself there tracking down the movements of some wizards said to be following in the footsteps of Voldemort. Luckily, the lead seemed to be false, and Tonks was close to finishing her work and returning home to London. Padma, on the other hand, was studying a rare breed of magical penguins. There was nothing sinister about her work. It was wholesome, scientific, and often quite cute. Sometimes Tonks would wonder if she would have enjoyed work like that, but she figured not. Padma worked mostly alone, which seemed to suit her just fine as she was far more introverted than Tonks. 

Tonks couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have to work in such quiet solitude, staring at penguins all day. Granted, she did think penguins were bloody cute, but it seemed lonesome, and she was suddenly concerned that perhaps Padma was lonesome. 

As her time in Antarctica was coming to an end, Tonks had decided to talk to Padma after wondering if it wasn’t that Padma didn’t want to talk to anyone, but maybe that the other woman felt that she couldn’t, maybe it was difficult for her to step into a group of laughing and loud people and insert herself. While it was difficult for Tonks to imagine why this would be hard or odd or uncomfortable, she understood that it could be to others. The issue, however, was that Padma didn’t hang around the common area at the end of the day, she ate her meals quickly, so Tonks rarely saw her in the kitchens, and she never frequented the one Muggle bar nearby where everyone tended to gather every few nights. 

Tonks, one morning, made a point to be in the kitchen earlier than usual, hoping to catch her. Tonks felt giddy as she stepped into the kitchen, the yellow tile beneath her black boots and the warm air hitting her cheeks—the kitchen was considerably warmer than the rest of the base, the scent of Earl Grey tea and blueberry muffins hitting her, and she had to stop herself from seeming too excited when she saw Padma sitting at the table. The woman had her hair down—every time Tonks saw her, her hair was pulled back into a neat fishtail braid, but now her inky black hair framed her face and, when she looked up at Tonks, peering at her over her tortoiseshell frames, Tonks felt her stomach flip, a small wave of something. Ignoring it, she beamed at the other woman, “Wotcher, Padma!”

Padma, her lips pursed, nodded primly, “Good morning.”

Tonks pulled out a seat, the feet scraping against the tile, “I was thinking…”

She laid her book down on the table, giving Tonks her full attention, which made Tonks feel that odd something again. She liked having Padma’s eyes on her. 

“I don’t have any work to do. I leave in a few days once the apparition point is all clear. I realize that I haven’t seen any penguins. I’ve been sort of holed up in my office. I’ve seen a few from a distance, but I’ve never seen them, you know, not like you get to see them…” 

She was rambling now, perhaps a bit nervously, but kept on, “I mean, I can’t get back to London and have not seen penguins waddling around with their cute little bodies.” Tonks pulled her shoulders together tightly and acted as if she were waddling, a smile wide across her face.

A smile played on Padma’s lips, “You look _just_ like a penguin.” 

Tonks laughed at her comment. “I was wondering if maybe I could go out with you today. I’d love to see them, and I’d love to see what you do. Also, how is it that we’ve never chatted? That’s absurd. Isn’t it?”

The other woman nodded and shrugged, “I’m not so great in large crowds, but, yes, you can come out with me. I’ll leave in about half an hour. I like to watch them first thing in the morning.”

*******

Not long after, Tonks found herself standing in the bitter morning cold of Antarctica, staring at hundreds of penguins, huddled together, a mass of black against the white snow. They were absolutely fascinating. It was evident that some were magical, sporadically mingled in with the rest.

“You know what amazes me the most about them? The fact that there is no distinction amongst them between the magical penguins and those that aren’t. I’ve even seen magical penguins giving pebbles to ones that aren’t magical.” Padma spoke softly, her voice crisp and clean like the snow across the horizon, she leaned into Tonks as she spoke, a radiating warmth coming off of her body.

Tonks looked at her questioningly, “I don’t know the first thing about penguins, Padma. What’s so special about the pebbles?”

Padma turned towards her, a smile on her face, a glint of excitement in her eyes. “It’s a courting ritual. One penguin gives the penguin it loves the best pebble they can find. If the other penguin accepts it, well, then, they’re mates. For life.” 

Even if she hadn’t wanted to smile, Tonks would have, “That is...lovely. So...wholesome and endearing. Gods. Your work compared to mine...I track down murderers. You get to watch penguins fall in love.” 

Shrugging, Padma turned back towards the penguins, “Well, we’d be under the thumb of Voldemort if not for people like you. We all don’t have it in us to be Aurors—the courage, the strength. So, honestly, I’m quite grateful that you and people like you exist.” 

Tonks nudged Padma playfully with her elbow, “Stop it. I’ll start blushing soon.” Padma gently nudged her back, their elbows touching as they stood. 

There was a moment of silence before Tonks said, “Wouldn’t it be lovely if humans were more like penguins? I mean...a lot of lives would have been saved if we just could accept our differences.” 

Padma gave her a small smile of agreeance, nodding. She brushed a stray piece of hair, tucking it behind her ear. When her hand fell, it grazed against Tonks’. Tonks stretched her gloved hand out just enough so that the tips of their fingertips were touching. They fell into a comfortable silence once again, just watching the penguins.

“Oh!” she suddenly heard Padma say, “Watch! That one…” 

Padma yanked on Tonks’ arm, tugging her to the left, at her abrupt touch, Tonks heartbeat picked up with excitement, and she felt a sudden surge of affection for the woman and was quite glad that she took it upon herself to speak to her. It was evident that Padma was simply shy, that she couldn’t just throw herself loudly and wildly and happily into a situation as Tonks could. She was reserved and kept what was inside of her close protecting it. 

Padma then pulled Tonks down some and pointed to a penguin waddling towards a group of other penguins. 

With their faces close together, Tonks caught a scent of oranges and bergamot which was amplified when Padma turned her face towards hers to speak. Tonks let her eyes wander over the woman’s face, admire her beauty. 

“That penguin is about to present one of those penguins with a pebble. It has it in its mouth,” Padma said, gesturing in the penguin’s direction again with her head. 

Standing there, the two women watched as the penguins went through their courting ritual. It was simple and lovely and the penguins moved their beaks around each other—kissing.

Tonks let out a breathy laugh, “They’re kissing.” 

“Mhmm,” she heard Padma hum beside her. 

On their way back to base, Tonks and Padma stood outside the door to the building. “Look, there’s a get-together tonight, at the Muggle bar. Since I’m heading back in a few days, it’s a going-away party of sorts. I’d really like for you to be there. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I understand. We can all be quite a lot.”

Padma seemed to be considering something before saying, “What time?”

Tonks scrunched her nose up, “I think seven?”

“How about I get there at nine? Think some of the party will have died down by then?”

Biting her lip, Tonks nodded, “Yeah, and, if not, I’ll tell them all to piss off, so it can just be me and you.”

A wave of relief seemed to wash over Padma and she quickly leaned in and pressed her cool lips to Tonks’ cheek. “Thank you for wanting to penguin watch with me today. I like being alone, truly, I find great comfort in solitude, but it was nice to share them with someone.” She opened the door to the building and quickly walked in, as to not let out the heat inside.

Tonks stood outside a moment later, considering the morning, considering the sweet kiss to her cheek, the way her skin was burning with delight from it.

*******

Somehow, Tonks had convinced most everyone she was ready to wrap the night up by 8:57, and when Padma arrived, it was just the two of them in the bar. Tonks was already at a high top table with a pint when Padma hopped into her seat across from her. “You didn’t tell me it was called The Penguin,” she said with a smile.

Tonks laughed, “Yeah. Well, it’s corny. I thought it might turn you off to the idea of coming. Also, this is interesting, they’re famous for their signature shot. It’s called ‘The Pebble’.”

“And you said you didn’t know anything about penguins?” Padma’s smile was wide and brilliant in the dingy bar.

“I don’t think a dangerously delicious shot is the same thing as courtship…” Tonks paused, “Although, some men and women I’ve dated would say otherwise.”

Padma snorted, a look of curious delight on her face, and said, “So, should I get The Pebble?” 

“Not unless you plan on being pissed early on,” Tonks retorted with a wink. 

A faint blush crept up the woman’s next. Contemplating her options she said, “Mmm. I’ll just have a glass of wine then.” 

Padma left the table, allowing Tonks to let her eyes wander over the woman’s body. She was curvy, a bit shorter than her, thick in similar places, and Tonks realized how much she liked her, despite the fact that they hadn’t spent much time together. Tonks wondered if why she wanted to talk to her so badly, was that she knew she would like her, she knew that despite their differences, they would be quite compatible. 

After a few drinks and a lot of conversation, Padma brought something over to the table that made Tonks howl in laughter.

“Are we penguins?” she asked Padma, her voice deep and full of laughter. Her hand reaching out and resting on Padma’s arm, squeezing it gently as she spoke. 

Padma giggled and nodded a bit, setting the shot glasses on the table. “Sort of. In this scenario, I get a pebble, too.” 

Standing at the table, her leg brushed against Tonks’, but she didn’t move it, she kept it there, pressing against the other woman. Padma picked up the glass and gestured to Tonks, sobering herself, trying not to smile, “Do you accept my pebble, Nymphadora Tonks?”

Tonks nodded, biting her bottom lip, their eyes meeting, “Most definitely.” 

The two women clinked their glasses together and took their shot. Tonks drank it no problem, seeming unphased by the burning cinnamon liquor. Padma, however, grimaced as she drained the glass and shuddered. 

Padma shook her head, “Oof!” She leaned into Tonks and rested her hand on her forearm, “That was brutal.”

Nodding in agreeance Tonks said, “I told you so.” 

Padma set the glass down, letting out a slow breath of relief that the aftermath of the taste of the shot had passed, “That was a lot less romantic than the penguins, yeah?”

Shaking her head no, with her bottom lip protruding, Tonks said assuringly, “It was perfect.” 

Playing with the glass in her hand, Tonks looked at Padma out of the corner of her eyes, “So, do we kiss like penguins now?”

Looking up at the ceiling, a brilliant red blush rising from her neck to her cheeks, Padma laughed, and then looked over at Tonks. Seeming to gather her courage she exclaimed gleefully, “Yes. With our noses!” 

Tonks admired her, the now rosy warmth of her beautiful hazel skin, her perfectly glossed heart-shaped lips, the curve of her shoulders, the swell of her breasts beneath her cable-knit maroon sweater. 

Tonks arched her back and rose up as Padma leaned down, brushing her nose against Tonks’ gently, one side and then the other. Tonks could feel Padma’s hair against her skin, silky and soft; she could feel the air from her laugh as their noses touched, and Tonks wanted nothing more than to tilt her chin forward and kiss her. Slowly they stopped rubbing their noses together, and momentarily, stayed still, their mouths incredibly close. Padma pulled away first and smiled wearily at Tonks. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, lowering her voice, and clearing her throat.

Tonks furrowed her brow, “For what?”

“I’m not usually so forward. It goes against my nature. I don’t...I don’t like to be too open about myself or my feelings or...things of that nature.”

Shrugging Tonks said, letting a hand graze the edge of Padma’s arm. “S’okay. I’m not bothered by your forwardness. I quite liked it.” 

Padma sat back down across from Tonks, “You did?” 

With a smile, Tonks held her hand out across the table, her palm facing up and open. Padma hesitated but put her hand in hers. “You’re leaving soon, though,” she said.

Rolling her eyes playfully Tonks asked, “Do you plan on staying here forever, Padma?”

Looking a bit shy Padma shook her head, “No. I have about a month left of work and then I’ll be back in London.”

Tonks gave her a look and said, “Okay, then. I leave in two days, so that’s less than thirty days of us not being on the same continent. When you return home, I’d be happy to be waiting for you, if you’re interested. I’m a bit too forward, I suppose.”

A small smile spread on Padma’s lips. “No. No. You’re...you’re perfect. I just assumed you, you know, had someone or wouldn’t want to wait on me to return home.”

Tonks nods and smiles, “I absolutely want to wait for you to come back to London. I like you quite a lot. There’s something _there._ Do you not feel aware of it, too?”

“Is this not too sudden? ” Padma laughed softly.” 

Shaking her head, “No, it’s not. At least, I don’t think so. I mean, Penguins just know, right?” 

Padma nodded and then said, “But we’ve not even kissed yet.” Almost as if she were challenging Tonks, daring her to lean forward and kiss her.

Tonks smiled cheekily at the other woman, “Sure we did. We kissed like penguins. It was exquisite, and I can’t wait to do it again.”

Padma licked her lips and said, “You can whenever, you know. Kiss me like a penguin— “ she paused and when she spoke again a nervousness was evident, “or not like a penguin.” 

Tonks smiled and stood up, Padma’s hand still in hers and led her outside, apparating with her back to base. 

Inside the common area, Tonks leaned forward and brushed her nose against Padma’s, who smiled and brushed back with her nose, letting her eyes flutter shut as she did so. 

Tilting her chin just so, Tonks pressed her lips to Padma’s. Her lips were warm and welcoming, and Tonks was surprised when Padma eagerly opened her mouth for her. As their kiss slowed, Padma whispered, “I think that’s better than a penguin kiss.” 

“Mmm,” Tonks hummed as she slipped her hands around Padma’s waist and kissed her again, “Absolutely better.” 

*******

_Imagine this:_

In the darkness of a flat in London, two women lay in a bed, noises from outdoors—leaves rustling in the wind, the steady pelt of cold rain, filter into the otherwise quiet room, soft light from street lights cast shadows about the room. Beneath the sheets, their legs are tangled together, moving gently against each other, their hands and fingers exploring the expanse of each other’s body. 

_Imagine this:_

In the warmth of the morning, the sun’s yellow glow moving across the bed, one woman lies awake, fiddling with something in her hand. The other woman asleep on her side, facing away from her partner. The first woman takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes, holding what is in her hand close to her heart. She mutters something, perhaps a prayer, perhaps something else. Finally, she smiles to herself, opens her eyes and vanishes the object. 

_Imagine this:_

Inside the drawer, hidden beneath a pile of lace and cotton and satin undergarments, is a small box—inside a small pebble, soft and smooth and simple, waiting to be given, waiting to present someone with the adventure of a lifetime. 


End file.
